1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of work tool accessories, and more particularly to a hanger for a nail gun.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D373,243; D559,081; 5,673,830; and U.S. Publn. Nos. 20070063120 and 20070295885, the prior at is replete with myriad and diverse accessories for supporting work tools while not in use.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical hanger for a nail gun.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved nail gun hanger, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.